Invisible girl
by Jasmin the critic from Hell
Summary: As Stephanie Williams goes to hogwarts for her fourth year her life gets turned up side down by the Marauders, Hot Pink braces and a lisp. Marauders Era, obviously
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer* I do not *sigh* own harry potter, Hogwarts or anything familiar.**

**Here is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and third story on here EVER! And as a bonus I have a song I wrote by myself the inspired this story so enjoy!**

My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Williams, and I suppose you expect some Sally Sob Story or a Penny Perfection Portrait…

I was neither, I was your average –as one could get- Hogwarts student: Average grades, little to no popularity, and oh yeah no confidence. My appearance was the root of most of my social problems from my frizzy unmanageable 'Jew fro'-like red hair to my Dead fish belly white skin with out-of-control acne and freckles, not ONCE did I get a tan -sunburns a plenty and freckles that I couldn't will to hold hands- not one tan.

Most of my school history I was invisible in the social sense; the Marauders were in my year and house, so therefore used up all the attention, what with them getting in trouble daily. In fact I was completely ignored until my fourth year when my Muggle mother –bless her heart- decided I needed braces, and so when I came back in September complete with hot pink braces and a lisp I became the punching bag of the 'Slytherin Trio' but more on them later. Now the lisp wasn't my fault at all! It was so totally not my fault that my tongue as incompatible with the metal of the braces but like the wuss I was I kept my mouth shut and did my best to avoid saying the S sound as it would start a whole new level of teasing but it was hard because my name Stephanie would sound like Thesphine (Pronounce it like sesame) and life just became one torture after another.

At first it was 'Beaver' and 'wire face' or maybe 'snaggle tooth' but the list was ever growing. They even playing some of the meaner pranks on me normally reserved for the Marauders, and the fact I was in Gryffindor didn't help at all. Now what started as occasional teasing and a few bruises here or there turned into daily teasing and almost daily Hospital Wing trips with unexplained bruises and the occasional broken bone. It kept getting worse until my Fourth year…

_**Darkness falling,**_

_**Darkness calling, **_

_**Everlasting cold,**_

_**I live without light yet my achievements are bright,**_

_**Never have I been so alone,**_

_**As I sit alone, on my chair,**_

_**I think about, the world out there,**_

_**Darkness is my friend, lonely until the end,**_

_**Words without sound, life without light,**_

_**I have no hope but I still push on,**_

_**Darkness calling, **_

_**Darkness falling,**_

_**Everlasting cold,**_

_**I live without light yet my achievements are bright,**_

_**Never have I been so alone.**_

_**The world shuns, but I still push on,**_

_**They say life has purpose,**_

_**But I'm cold and bitter, so cold and bitter,**_

_**So why am I alone? So alone?**_

_**Darkness calling,**_

_**Darkness falling,**_

_**Everlasting cold,**_

_**I live without light, yet my achievements are bright, **_

_**And never have I been so alone.**_

**Hope you all like it and please REVIEW! And do you like the song? I wrote it by myself it has a sort of Sarah MacLauchlan sound to it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one!!!**

**Hope you like it**

I was minding my own business walking down a stair case which I hoped led to the Herbology greenhouses when all of a sudden I heard one of the Slytherins trademark sniggers –which were sort of like a softer maniacal laughter typically found in a cheesy muggle B-rated horror movie, but ten times creepier.

"Oh look Cissy, a beaver" the one I knew was named Bellatrix drawled "oh no wait it's a girl" she said before both she and her sister cackled

Silently cursing my shyness I picked up my pace hoping they would just leave me alone –but from my experience they would only beat me more for it

"Oh look she's running, not much of a Gryffindor ARE you?" Bellatrix's blonde sister Narcissa said still cackle/giggling

I came to a fork and took the left turn- a mistake I didn't realize until I came to a dead end. Terrified I turned to face the group of bullies:

At their head was their obvious leader Lucius Malfoy. At his immediate left and right were the Sisters Black: Bellatrix the elder of the two with a pitch black braid down her back and shiny black eyes, and Narcissa with her shining blonde hair flowing down her back unhindered by a hair tie. They were all fifth years and they did most of the ordering around, but did a majority of the teasing. Their cronies were for the dirty work, whom to me, were nameless faceless minions of the Slytherin Trio. It was their fists that left the bruises, their fists that yanked my hair, and their fists that sometimes broke my bones.

Finding myself against the furthest back wall I closed my eyes tight as I waited for the imminent pummeling, when unexpectedly a familiar set of voices and foot-steps came down the hall just next to ours

_Please don't let it be them, please, please, please don't let it be the Mara-_ sadly my mental chant was interrupted by someone calling

"Hey what's the big idea?" one voice said heading down the hall the Slytherin trio and I were in

"yeah where's the fire?" a second voice called

"What is it to you blood traitors?" Bellatrix sneered

"Can't a group of friends take a stroll during their _free period_?" Lucius said in his dangerously calm tone that just dared the Marauders to interfere

One of the boys suppressed a snort

"Um suuure, we'll just take our friend here to class and let you continue your '_stroll_'" the one with a the busted up nose and scarred face said walking at a brisk pace to me, grabbing my arm and leading me back out as though they did it everyday.

As he led me out I chanced a glance back and got full whiff of the laser-death-beam glare Bellatrix was shooting at me that easily got the message across: I was SO screwed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When we got a safe distance away I was suddenly hit with a million questions at once

"What were you doing?"

"Why were you down there?"

"Who are you?"

"What is a second year doing up here?"

They all said at the same time, trying to reply to all of their questions I said

"I was trying to get to herbology, my name is Stephanie Williams and I am NOT a second year! I'm fourteen you stupid git!" I said of course with my lisp sounded like:

"I wath trying to get to Herbology, my name is Sesame Williams and I am NOT a theckond year! I'm fourteen you thupid git!"

At this they all started laughing at me. It was like park day all over again. Shuddering visibly at the memory I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I ran for it.

**Tada!! Please review, or you'll hunt for you : ) just kidding… maybe… anyways be a pal and press that greenish button down there. You know you wanna**


	3. Chapter 2

***disclaimer*I do not *shifty eyes* own harry potter : (**

(This is set about two weeks after the incident with the marauders and the Slytherin trio, so it's a week before Halloween)

When I finished my assignment in Herbology about half an hour before class ended- Herbology was my strong point in school along with potions- Mrs. Fawcett put me to work helping the people in class whom were having the most difficulty (as in had horribly messed up) and with all my rotten luck I got partnered with half of the quartet I was trying to avoid (I.E. Sirius and Remus of the Marauders) both of whom were being bitten by a particularly vicious European flytrap which had some how grown extra teeth and an extra head while under their care; now normally Sirius would have mucked up and Remus would have fixed it but he was incapacitated as both of his arms were down the head on the left's throat

"Lordly glory, what did you do to thith poor plant?! How in Merlin's name did you mesth thith up?!" I half shrieked at them before petting a spine on the back of the flytraps stem causing it to open "There, there, you poor dear, what did those mean boyths do to you?" I said in a soft tone as they both gently pushed against my hand suspiciously like cats

"What did we do?! What did WE do?! Those things ATTACKED US!! All we had given it some of that stinky dirt and they ATTACKED US!!" Sirius said holding out his hand which held a bag full of soil.

"HOW in Merwith's name did you get Mooncalf manure?!" I said looking from his face to the bag in his hand back up to his face. Now, you see, it not everyday you see THE sex god of Hogwarts looking confused AND guilty AND looking at the social amoeba of the school and I mean really looking at me not past me, not through me like I was invisible but truly looking at me and as I looked at Remus I saw him doing the same thing

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad" Sirius said obviously not recognizing me eternally sighing in relief I asked (in a MUCH calmer tone)

"Where did you get Mooncalf manure? Don't you know this is dangerouth clath A material? Only certain traders can sell this, and they do at ridiculouth prices, so either you're mister moneybag or you stole it, and thith thuff is heavily guarded it is very dangerouth" I said starting to feel myself clam up again when I suddenly realized I had made two major mistakes: One: I drew attention to myself and Two: I said a word(s) with the dreaded S sound. Instantly I saw it all click together in his mind

"Hey don't we know you?" he said looking over to Remus with confusion on his face when suddenly the lunch bell rang causing him to abandon all major thinking processes

As I walked out of class –the last one out as usual- I wasn't so lucky with Remus Lupin whom had pulled me aside as soon as I had walked into the castle

"Have you been avoiding us?" he asked his face unreadable

"N-no of cour-course n-not" I stuttered trying to subtly get out of his grip making him grip my forearm tighter

"Then where have you been for the last two weeks? It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth." He said face still unreadable

"Yeah most girls would have followed us endlessly until we had to tell her to bugger off but you… you just vanished, I mean you were in class but you weren't at most meals, and I mean you ran off and POOF you were gone" Sirius said in a tone not unlike Bellatrix's when she's annoyed. My knees finally won the eternal battle I was fighting and collapsed like the traitors they were, leaving me kneeling on the floor but on the upside I was no longer in Remus's grip.

I sat there for a few moments waiting for the beating I was expecting but when I chanced a look up I saw not anger and hate, but sympathy and caring and both boys reached their hands out to me in a way that I had never known before: In friendship.

No longer holding hands with either boy I walked with them to the great hall, and once we reached my usual spot at the seat closest to the door. I assumed that any evidence of friendship would disappear as soon as we entered the great hall- what with their 'bad boy' reputations but to my complete surprise Sirius –Sirius the 'girlfriend-a-week' Black, and Remus both came back and gently took my hands and led me to their table to my surprise and indeed most of the schools.

"Hey Sirius, Hey Remus, how's it going?" the boy with messy black hair and brown eyes whose name was James said his eyes completely sliding over me like I was invisible

"HI!!" the mousy boy next to him exclaimed though as he looked from Sirius to Remus his eyes failed to ignore me and quite tactlessly asked

"Hey, don't I know you? I recognize you from somewhere" he said his watery eyes looked at my face, then my hands (which were still being held by Remus and Sirius) and then back at my face his entire face scrunched up in concentration

"My friends, this is Stephanie Williams; remember we saved her from being pummeled by the 'prick head trio' a couple weeks ago?" Sirius said his eyes dancing when he said it

"Oh, YEAH!" James said suddenly remembering "'bet they haven't touched you since, right Stephanie?" he continued

Looking down in shame I lightly rubbed my newly fixed arms both of which had been broken only a few days previously are were still slightly sore

"Hey why are we standing around? Food is getting cold and lunch is almost over!" Sirius said trying and succeeding in lightening the mood

Sitting down I chanced a glance around and found most people still staring at me in surprise as I wasn't what was expected or usually chosen for Sirius's girlfriend- he always went for the shapely blondes or brunettes but never redheads like me, but I looked around again I found not one, not two, but three ice cold laser-death-beam glares at me coming from the Slytherin trio. Trying hard not to panic I picked at my food franticly before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I walked out of that hall a new girl; because I had friends.

**Tada! Please review! And this is the fixed chapter with Stephanie's proper dialogue, so thank Star for pointing that out! Hurray for star! *blows party horn* anyways please review and I'll see you all next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

***disclaimer* I don't own the magical world of harry potter, the great author J.K. Rowling does *sulk* thought if I could be apart of it I would be in a heartbeat. **

The next month passed like a blur for me, I literally went from zero to hero, from a nobody to a 'friend-who-is-a-girl-but-is-not-a-girlfriend' friend to the Marauders, to practically the fifth wheel of the Marauders- though date-wise I was untouchable as was shown by both Sirius and Remus who teamed up rather maliciously on a fifth year Hufflepuff boy was a bit –ahem- 'grabby'. Afterwards the boy -whom I think was named Amos Diggery or something-had to stay in the Hospital wing for a whole WEEK, with merciless boils on his face and seemingly everlasting warts on his hands and arms that kept reappearing. They never found out how it happened or who did it but they all had their suspicions and needless to say kept well clear of me in that sense.

I became very close friends with Sirius, Remus and James, but surprisingly not Peter, I don't know why but something about him made my skin crawl, something seemed… off about him; not that I ever brought it to the others attention

It was November 27th that I was brought into my very first prank. And our victims were none other then The Slytherin Trio (duh), Severus Snape (double duh) and Sirius's new Girlfriend Arianne (I not-so-nicely nicknamed her 'Lady Voldemort' and it stuck).

Now Arianne was a fourth year Ravenclaw with long blonde hair and was whip smart with her shiny blue eyes. The only downside was that she absolutely HATED me; she hated that I spent more time with Sirius then she did because I was 'one of the guys'.

Our plan- well okay their plan, all I had to do was trigger it as I had no track record with the school and no one would suspect me- consisted of several big crates of specialized wizard fireworks which had to be smuggled in very carefully, and my being able to pull it off. Or at least that was the plan…

"Are you sure I won't get caught?" I asked worrying about the fireworks "Sirius won't be mad will he?"

"Of course not you worry-wart! He'll probably laugh more then we do!" James said smiling broadly from ear to ear and his eyes twinkling like he always did before a big prank "Now we'll go to bed and in fifteen minutes head out to the astronomy tower and don't be late!" he called as he walked up the stairs closely following Remus who gave me a smile and a mock salute.

Silently I snuck out of the Portrait hole wincing as my slippers squeaked softly against the cold stone floors. Reaching the astronomy tower with relative ease (I usually had a good sense of direction) I arranged the Fireworks boxes in the right order and as the main school clock struck midnight I lit the fuses and stood back.

The roar of the fireworks was deafening and I was sure it could be heard all through the castle as all the fireworks shot out of their boxes a bright line straight to the sky exploding and displaying proudly in bright neon colours which clashed with each other horribly as they showed messages like

"Sniviless Snape a big nosed Ape!"

And:

"The Slytherin Three = the biggest pricks in history!"

And last but not least my message:

"Arianna Fitch a mean old witch!"

They all showed brightly as the fireworks switched between all three messages each time a different neon colour.

Trying to stifle my giggles I ran back I quietly as I could (not very though, I'm sad to say) to Gryffindor Tower in what seemed like record time.

Lying in bed I wondered what tomorrow would bring and if Sirius would be mad.

When I woke up I could hear a ruckus going on downstairs in the common room, wandering down the stairs still rubbing sleep from my eyes

"Wha' gowin' on?" I said mid-yawn still trying to wake up when I slipped on something slippery on the stairs and tumbled rolled (gracelessly and rather violently) down the remaining stairs and hit my head on the hard stone floor below. Thankfully I wasn't hurt- just sore

"Hey are you okay Steph? Whoa! Where did you get these?!" Remus said with concern and surprise in his voice as he looked at my uncovered arms (you see before my fourth year I went sleeveless as often as I could , now I'm the opposite as I see my bruises as a mark of shame)

"Oh those?" I said panicking slightly trying to think up a suitable lie "It's nothing" _'Liar'_ a mean voice in my head said "my skin bruises easy that's all" _'Double liar and you know it'_ it said again "lets go eat breakfast I'm starving!" why can't I just tell them?_ 'because they'd think you were a wimp, a wuss, a whiner-baby' _that same mean voice in my head said_ 'you're an official marauder now act like one!' _it called out before I shook my head to clear it, before I ran upstairs to change as quickly as possible into my cloak.

Coming down I saw the common room empty but for a note on the coffee table:

_Sorry for leaving, Sirius's stomach was growling up a storm, hope you don't mind._

_See you soon!_

_Remus_

Rushing down the stairs I remembered what day it was: Saturday! That meant I could go help Mrs. Fawcett in the green houses assuming the boys didn't have any plans. Skipping gaily down the stairs and into the Great hall I picked up my pace and practically ran to the Marauders spot at the table until about half way there when I saw HER! SHE was in my seat. MINE! Skidding to a halt it was right then and there that I decided Lady Voldemort (A.K.A. Arianna Fitch) was SO going down, and that I would do everything I could do to make her life a living _hell_; and there would be no one to blame but herself. Seeing red I walked closer and closer to their area at the table, and I could feel my 'Jew-fro' hair start to rise as it did whenever I got really mad.

An inhuman growl came from the back of my throat resonating throughout the hall.

Oh no, I wasn't mad; I was Furious with a capital F. and there was going to be fear and pain and tears shed; none of which were going to be mine.

**Oh yes Stephanie's back, and she is MAD and I don't know about you but I think Arianna Fitch had better watch her back. And no I don't have anything against Ravenclaw's I just liked this idea. So please review and let me know how you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter : (**

Storming down the aisle I was in, I was certain I was a terrifying sight:

An angry 14 year old girl with red fro'-like hair that was practically standing straight up and the look of an angry rhino on her face: Get the hell out of the way or be trampled alive. In fact I think I may have trampled some first or second year who thought they could switch tables before I passed by.

Though my eyes were locked on Arianna's blonde head of hair that was so much like Narcissa's I could screamed, I saw in my peripheral vision a girl about my age with red hair (I think James calls her Lily-flower or something) -though her red hair was tame and behaving nicely in a tie while mine ran rampant massing together to make an unmanageable mess- I could see in her eyes and face a look of fear as she frantically pulled on James's sleeve before whispering something in his ear. Now what was whispered I have no clue because I wasn't paying that much attention but the chain reaction was what I was looking for:

James tugged on Peter's sleeve who at one look at me sent a not-so-discreet kick at Remus who was apparently in the middle of the sentence because when he looked up his face paled considerably, which captured both Sirius's and Arianna's attention at the same time; the looks on their faces were worthy of what my muggle Mother would call a 'Kodiak moment': a mixture of surprise, awe but mostly fear coming from my target Lady Voldemort.

Seconds later I finally reached their spot at the table and I was so full of rage, I was like a hair trigger on a muggle bomb one wrong move and BOOM goes the sorry soul who picked it up. I had just thrown the detonator and the diffuser into her court, it was time for her to pick which one was which.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here with my boyfriend?" she said defiantly thinking I was bluffing.

Unfortunately she just jammed her finger on the Detonate button so far her finger is stuck and isn't coming off. And there is no place to run.

"YOU!" I pointed almost screaming the word "YOU THLUTTY-----!" I screamed before I had what some would call a conniption fit.

Now to those whom are fortunate enough to have not been witness to a conniption fit I shall describe it for you: Imagine if you will a Pissed off, Slightly homicidal, hormone driven teenaged girl. Now imagine her with limitless magic, Laser beams shooting out of her eyes and screaming at you with only fifth word being coherent. Of course these words won't help much as they were words like Hippopotamus, Bathtub, Voldemort, Bucket, Walrus, Castle, Dumbledore, and Lard.

Now if you had managed to tear your eyes away from the pissed off, slightly homicidal individual you would have noticed the sparks coming out of her hair, that almost every glass object in the hall had shattered, that fact that even the and that every plant -Magical, Artificial, Muggle or otherwise- within 50 yards or so wilted instantaneously. That is of course assuming you could take your eyes off the aforementioned individual.

When I finally calmed down enough to stop screeching I turn to look at the Marauders

"I never would have thought you guys would do something like that, I would have never though you guys to be the type that befriends a girl acts like her best friends and then dumps her the next month for a prettier girl" I said trying to hold back tears "I honestly thought I was your friend, but now I see you pitied me, and used me because I was some poor stupid lamb, you trusted you"

"Steph it's not li-"

"Don't bother preaching to the quire because I never, EVER, want to see any of you ever again" I said tear flowing freely now.

I walked out of that hall a lonely broken girl.

That night started my annual blue period; you see every year since I was twelve in the winter I would become very reclusive, my grades would plummet, my weight would plummet and I was once mistaken a ghost, I am that lifeless during winter, I don't know why I do it but every year usually around early November to late April I become more irritable and reclusive then a rabid hibernating bear. My mum has the same problem with the mood swings and being reclusive. we don't know what's wrong but during these periods our home is very hostile and we lose the most friends around that time of year then any other, simply because we become hermit-like bears during winter.

After wandering the halls aimlessly I finally reached my destination: The green house.

When I arrived through the drenching rain which I had ignored, I walked numbly to Mrs. Fawcett whom set me to work on the Venomous Venezuelan Viper Vine with a sixth year named Molly Prewett, a short sort of dumpy Gryffindor who seemed to love Herbology almost as much as I did. When it started to get dark I wandered back to the castle with Molly, she was nice as we became not quite friends but garden-buddies, and we would sit together during meals and would work in the greenhouses on the evenings and weekends.

And so my life went on, I woke up picked at breakfast, went to classes, picked at lunch, went to more classes, and spent the dinner bell and the free hours afterwards in the greenhouses. I settled into my routine and effectively disappeared off the map magical or otherwise.

**And that's the chapter! Please review and let me now how you like it hate it or if it is iffy at best. And yes she is Bi-Polar as is her mother, but back in the seventies and eighties they didn't know what it was so she goes untreated.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry potter, Hogwarts, the Marauders nor any familiar characters, but I do own Stephanie and the plot.**

**(A.N.) I just want to say thanks to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers: SylphxXx, Angelauthor14, Miss. Fictional, StarnightX, and The Amazing Flying Kitten; thank you all so much for reviewing and thank you all my wonderful watchers whom have subscribed to my story but have yet to review, so until next chapter**

**May you all have happy readings !**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I became unapproachable after the outburst until about the week of my birthday, December 17th, when I was cornered by Arianna Finch and her gaggle of 'friends' coming out of double potions with Ravenclaw

I could hear them whispering but my hearing was so poor I couldn't hear the individual words when I could feel footsteps coming up behind me, turning to see who it was I wasn't surprised to find an angry Arianna behind me

"Who do you think you are, going near my Sirius? Well _mud-blood_?" she said spitting the word at me

"What do you mean? I haven't been anywhere near him or the Marauders since last month."

"As if, I saw you following them into the common room, don't play coy with me."

"I went into the common room because I'm a Gryffindor, hence the badge on my cloak" I said pointing at it "and you do realize he is just using you because you're a blonde bimbo" I said feeling oddly confident aggravating her "a big" her face getting visibly redder "Blonde" I could see her fist clench but I didn't care "Bimbo" I was for some reason feeling higher then I had felt in weeks. Turning around I walked away from her but not before calling

"I may not know who or where my father is, but I have a feeling I'm purer then you" before turning the corner to go up the stairs to lunch feeling happier then I had in a long time

After a long day of Double charms (Hufflepuff) and Herbology (thankfully I was assigned to help Lily Evans and Alice Longbottom instead of you-know-who) I headed to dinner to go sit with Molly Prewett who even though she was a fifth year she was pretty nice although her boyfriend Arthur Weasley was a bit odd since he insisted on my describing of a toaster while I was trying to eat a large bowl of soup which did not end well. As we finished, I walked back by myself as Molly wanted to go for a 'walk' with Arthur before lights out. Wandering almost silently through the halls I finally came to the fat lady before muttering _Justia Seneca _for the password but as I walked into the common room I found all of the Marauders huddled by the fire working on some spell or something. Rolling my eyes I tried to walk by silently but as I walked to the stairs I accidently kicked a sneakoscope with went off immediately causing a very loud ruckus with captured their attention

"Oh uh… Hi Stephanie" Remus said looking more nervous and worn out then normal

"Hi…" I said feeling slightly suspicious "Out of curiosity are you working on a prank?"

"Uh no… not really, we're just doing uh… homework! Yeah that's right homework, working right along on homework" James said nervously

"Yep just working away at homework" Sirius said a nervous tone in his voice as well

"Right, '_homework_'; Well I won't ask any questions if you leave me out of it okay. Now if you don't mind I'm going to change and go down to the green houses like a normal person" I called walking around the blazing sneakoscope and up the stairs hearing them start to whisper once they thought I was out of earshot. Changing my robes and putting on my gloves I gazed out at the pretty, almost full moon, when I realized that my birthday was tomorrow, my 15th birthday and no one would care. I don't even think Molly or the Marauders knew when my birthday was and I don't think Mum would know how to find an owl much less figure out how to do it in such a short period of time if she did find a suitable one.

Walking back down I found them huddled once again by the fire not even looking up to see me go back out. Meandering down the hallways I came across several suspicious looking floating mistletoes which I gave a wide berth, last thing I wanted was to be frozen in place all night waiting to be kissed. Nope, love and romance were at the back of my mind, I had work down in the greenhouses to do. Meeting Mrs. Fawcett down in the Greenhouses we worked together on an early batch of mandrake sproutlings whom needed bigger pots and heavier soil with the cold weather and all.

It was well after dark when we finally finished repotting all the sproutlings so they would be ready for potions in March. Gladly walking back to the common room I found it to be empty which meant to things:

One: They were out making trouble which meant I had to be careful going to breakfast in the morning or

Two: the Marauders had finally found some common sense and went to bed at a decent hour (Ha! Did you see that? I even had a straight face when I thought that, Marauders and common sense, I crack myself up!)

Lying down in bed I couldn't help but think of that day at the park. Holding back tears I slept a fitful sleep, the kind of sleep where you close your eyes and then you open them and it's suddenly morning and you don't feel any more rested then when you last closed them.

Rolling out I didn't bother doing my impossibly tangled hair I just put on my school cloak and wandered down to the great hall to eat, barely noticing my surroundings. Letting my feet go autopilot I found myself at the Marauders spot at the table. Suddenly realizing where I was, I turned around and walked to where Molly was sitting ignoring the looks I was getting. Grabbing a small plate of toast and eggs I realized that Molly, along with everyone else in our area was staring at me. Feeling slightly paranoid I asked

"What is everyone staring at? Do I have bugs in my teeth, Cobwebs in my hair? What is it?"

Molly whom was trying to be nice by trying (but failing) to smother her giggles simply conjured a mirror and handed it to me pointing at my hair. Looking at the mirror I found that my long hair was striped bright yellow and red. Letting out a scream of fury I ran out of the Great hall leaving my untouched breakfast behind while running at mach three to the nearest bathroom.

I turned on the taps in the bathroom sink and dunked my head in trying to get the dye out rubbing my hair vigorously trying to remove it all from my waist length hair that I had been so proud of and had worked so hard for years to get it so long. And now it was practically neon yellow and red and all my attempts at washing only made it brighter it seemed. Starting to cry I sat down in one of the stalls locking the door. I heard the class bell ring but I made no move to go to class. How could I? I was absolutely hideous I couldn't face the teachers not like this, so I tucked up my feet and sat there all day skipping class, lunch and even dinner, I heard people running by the bathroom calling my name but ignored them I even heard Molly come in calling for me but I kept silent. I decided that as soon as it was dark I would sneak out, pack my bags and leave Hogwarts. It was official folks, this was my worst Birthday EVER.

When I heard the lights out bell I snuck out of the bathroom and head towards the dormitory as silently as possible. Whispering the password to the fat lady who groggily let me in I ran up the stairs and packed my bags at an incredible pace I winced as I hit the squeaky step but kept going and left the dormitory without anyone knowing. Or at least so I thought.

Going down the steps that led to the greenhouse I knew there was a gate that led towards Hogsmeade that I could use. I would stay there for the night before renting (or stealing) a broomstick to go home. I never was very good at flying but it would have to do for my trip home.

It all went to plan until I got to the outskirts of the little town when I heard a deep howl and the sounds of several large animals coming from behind me

**There you have it, Chapter twelve and as a bonus I included the lyrics for a Fiona Apple song that inspired both this chapter and the one before it:**

_I tell you how I feel, but you don't care  
I say "tell me the truth," but you don't dare  
You say love is a hell you cannot bear  
And I say gimme mine back and then go there, for all I care_

I got my feet on the ground  
And I don't go to sleep to dream  
You got your head in the clouds  
You're not at all what you seem  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled  
by your deviant ways  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around  
I got my own hell to raise

I have never been so insulted in all my life  
I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride  
First you run like a fool just to be at my side  
And now you run like a fool, but you just run to hide  
And I can't abide

I got my feet on the ground  
And I don't go to sleep to dream  
You got your head in the clouds  
You're not at all what you seem  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled  
By your deviant ways  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around  
I got my own hell to raise

Don't make it a big deal  
Don't be so sensitive  
We're not playing a game anymore  
You don't have to be so defensive

Don't you plead me your case  
Don't bother to explain  
Don't even show me your face  
'Cuz it's a crying shame  
Just go back to the rock  
From under which you came  
Take the sorrows you gave  
And all the stakes you claim  
And don't forget the blame

I got my feet on the ground  
And I don't go to sleep to dream  
You got your head in the clouds  
And you're not at all what you seem  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled  
By your deviant ways  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around  
I got my own hell to raise

I got my feet on the ground  
And I don't go to sleep to dream  
You got your head in the clouds  
And you're not at all what you seem  
This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled  
By your deviant ways  
So don't forget what I told you, don't come around  
I got my own hell to raise

**Check it out on youtube or Yahoo Music, and please REVIEW!**

**P.S. including the song it's my longest chapter EVER! WHOO! Anyways please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* if I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be on here? I didn't think so.**

**Anyways sorry for the wait guys, I've been working on a story with Dem (The one called Demetra) on one of her stories so sorry for the wait but here you go:**

Freezing in fear I saw a giant mass of pitch black fur that looked suspiciously like a giant dog or worse a grim! Panicking I turned slowly around to find a giant wolf sniffing me with a stag one side and the dog on its other. Completely freaking out all of my muscles locked up so I couldn't move at all. A sort of familiar feeling washed over me, like when you have a song stuck in your head that you know you know but just can't name it even though its right on the tip of your tongue.

Of course mine was actually a ridiculously big wolf, a grim (Death has a tendency to follow giant wolves… right?) and the equally large stag. Both of which were staring at me with matching looks of horror on their animal faces as the wolf came right up to me and sniffed all around me snuffling every once and a while before suddenly stopped mid-lap growling softly and running away into the forest on my right, the grim and stag close after it.

I was still frozen stock still for I don't know how long but by the time I had summoned up enough willpower to move it was already almost dawn in the few minutes it took me to run back to the castle as fast as I could (and I had very short legs- I was only 5' tall). Absolutely shattered I auto-piloted my way to the dormitory and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Now I normally was a deep sleeper like, put a marching band in my room with a mega phone and I might roll over or twitch but not even bother opening an eye, I basically became dead to the world for eight or nine hours, so hell or high water I was getting my sleep or someone was going to die as horrible and as painful a dead I could manage if they tried to wake me before 8 o' clock. And some poor soul was trying to wake me now by shaking my shoulder; now as mentioned before I was never easy to wake and those that did were never seen alive again and were typically decapitated.

"Go away… Lemme' sleep…" I mumbled while swinging my arm about as I turned over my back facing the poor stubborn soul who was foolish enough to try and wake me

"What do you WANT?!?!" I shrieked sitting up finally in bed before realizing I was yelling at an annoying looking Professor McGonagall and an amused looking Professor Dumbledore

Now try and imagine if you will what I'm seeing: a VERY annoying McGonagall with her glasses askew (I think I may have hit them as she made that mistake of trying to make me awake instead of poking me awake with a ten foot pole) and hair mussed up as though it had been dragged through a briar bush backwards (oops?) and Professor Dumbledore standing a safe distance (only ten or so feet away) obviously trying not to laugh at Prof. McGonagall.

I mean, there I was sitting in bed in my old robes –okay not old but I had worn them the day before, and as pajama's the night before- when I suddenly remembered everything:

The prank,

Hiding in the bathroom,

Climbing through the 'secret' passageway in the monkshood patch,

Running towards hogsmeade,

The sickenly frightening growl,

The Wolf, The Grim, and The Stag,

Running in blind terror not caring where I went as soon as it seemed clear,

Sleeping like the dead until I was rudely awakened and then proceeding to yell and wave my arm (violently might I add) at the aforementioned individual

"Oh. My. Gawd! I am so sorry!" I said realizing I had just yelled at THE head of my house AKA the sternest professor in the HISTORY of Hogwarts AKA the all time record holder of handing out detentions (in one school year)of all time (15,972- most of which were the Marauders which was last year, though their pushing to break it this year)

"Now you have two choices my dear: 1. you can forget everything with a simple memory charm or 2. We can tell you everything about your encounter that we deem necessary IF you agree to an unbreakable vow to keep this a secret between myself, Professor McGonagall and the infamous 'Marauders'" Professor Dumbledore said calmly "Please choose quickly as I have to get to Dinner and deliver a speech before feast"

"Uh…" I said my mind reeling "I-I-I… I agree, I guess" I said still trying to wrap my head about the situation

"Well then, that was simple, didn't I say she was reasonable? I told you didn't need to practice the memory charm" he said in –dare I say it- slightly smug tone

"I suppose… here are your five galleons" Professor McGonagall said before mumbling incoherently about what heard like earmuffs and Merlin's baggy left trouser

"Now my dear girl, we'll need to discuss the matter of what you saw; as you know Remus Lupin isn't evil, as I'm sure you know" he said while I was trying to figure out what the heck Remus had to do with the great bloody wolf I saw

"No matter though as you seem to have taken the fact he's a were-wolf lightly" he said in a light jolly tone

Oh so that what he had to do-wait WHAT?!

"**WHAT?!" **I said "What the heck do you mean he's a WERE-WOLF?! I thought Hagriud had adopted in some rare giant wolf and if the ministry came you didn't want word to get out. Not that you let a WERE-WOLF come to school and run RAMPANT!" I yelled

"Miss Williams, please calm down now or I'll have to take drastic measures" Dumbledore sighed as he watched me start hyperventilate to the point that I was about to pass out when I noticed I wasn't in the girls dormitory

"Wait why am I in the Hospital wing of all places?"

"Because Miss Williams you had a severe concussion from doing the near impossible twice! First you escape a were-wolf unharmed and then you get out of Hogwarts and back in with relative ease!" Professor McGonagall said sternly "And as much as it kills me to do this 150 points from Gryffindor for ditching class all day and leaving school grounds without permission!"

"But-" I tried to say but she interrupted me

"No buts Miss Williams or I'll take more; now rest as I said you have a nasty concussion on your head from last night." She said before leaving with Professor Dumbledore

Frustrated but tired I pulled back my covers and got out of bed to wander down to the Great hall once I thought it was clear. Slipping in just as Dumbledore started his speech I sat right down beside Molly without her even noticing until I tapped her shoulder and said

"Good Evening Molly"

"For the love of- STEPH! You're okay! Where have you been?!" she said in a motherly tone as she realized it was me, as I apparently scared the living daylight out of her

"I… Er…" I said trying to think up a suitable excuse for my absence all day "I uh got stuck on the third floor in a rouge cupboard and got a bit rattled up"

"Dear me! Are you okay? I've only heard rumors of that. are you alright?" she said fussing like a mother hen would over a lost chick

"I just have a minor concussion form all the jostling about I did but other wise it wasn't too bad a birthday"

"Oh my word! What a horrible way to spend your fifteenth birthday! I didn't even know it was! First the hair dye, and then being caught in a rogue cupboard? I'm so sorry to hear that!"

"we didn't know either in fact I don't think ANYONE did" a familiar male voice behind me said

"Sorry about yesterday" a sheepish looking Sirius Black and James Potter said as turned to look at them

**And there it is Chapter 7, hope you like and please review and send me your ideas for what I should do next, but anyways **

**Review and I'll be your bestest bud EVER!**

**~Jasmin the Critic from Hell**


	8. Chapter 7

***disclaimer* if I owned this, would I be here instead of laughing all the way to the bank? Didn't think so.**

**Here it is Chapter 7. Although I am very disappointed in you all, 24 hours (give or take) and what, ONE review, it's like you don't care! *sulks* anyways please read and REVIEW!**

_~last time on Invisible Girl~_

"_we didn't know either in fact I don't think ANYONE did" a familiar male voice behind me said_

"_Sorry about yesterday" a sheepish looking Sirius Black and James Potter said as turned to look at them_

~Present~

"You'd better be! We THO _(A.N. SO)_ need to talk. Now." I said furious they had lied to me

"Now?" Sirius said color draining from his face as he obviously remembered last time I 'needed to talk' and ended up having a public conniption fit

"Now. You too Remus don't think I can't see you from under the table behind that girl" I said glaring in that general direction.

Walking out of the Hall I made a few turns so that we were still close to the hall but far enough that a passerby wouldn't hear unless they went out of their way to.

"When did you plan on telling me?" I spat out lividly

"What d-do you mean?" Sirius stuttered out knowing what was coming

"When did you plan on telling me that Remuth _(Remus)_" they flinched at my using Remus's first name instead of his last or nick name "ith _(A.N. is)_ a Were-wolf? After I got eaten? After I got bitten? Hmm?"

"We didn't know you were going to be out of the castle that night, hell we didn't know it even was your birthday, when did you plan on telling us that? Hmm?" James retorted back

"I did tell you, you prick, the day before TSHE _(A.N. she)_ came along, or did you forget because some blonde bimbo with big boobth _(can you really not guess) _came and erased me from memory? Men, you tell them thumbthing (_Something) _and it goes in one ear out the other as thoon _(Soon) _ath _(as)_ some bimbo thowth _(Shows)_ up"

"It's not like that!" James yelled indignantly "Sirius broke up with her weeks ago, why are you still mad?"

"What? But she told me- why that little… tshe called me a mud blood at potions day before yethterday _(Yesterday) _because I went into the common room after you guys at thumb _(some) _point recently. I assumed that was why you dyed my once long hair neon red and yellow? That I now have to cut because turns out its permanent."

"Look I'm sorry for what we did it was childish and put you in danger. But you can't really hold that against us… right?" Remus said breaking the awkward silence

"Watch me." I said before storming off

"thupid men, thupid pranks, thupid 'Arianna Fitch' I could just thrangle them all and walk away with a big thmile on my face the thupid ath-holes" I muttered under my breath in no particular order as I navigated the moving stairs and hidden doors to the dormitory

Storming up the stairs I changed out of my old robes into my work robes for the greenhouse before meeting up with Molly in the common room

While walking out she asked

"So what was that about? Why did you go talk to the Maraud- I mean them?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, as I'm currently planning their demi-" I said before turning a corner walking into something cold and hard and bouncing backwards (I was only 7 and a half stone, and one stone is 14 pounds) landing on my behind "Geeze' watch where you're going, why don't you?" I said at the person I had just walked into while dusting my robes off

"I think you should watch where you are going mud-blood" a cold voice sneered at me "and besides you owe me a new robe as you've gotten your filth all over it, stupid mud-blood"

Looking up I saw that I had just walked right into Lucius Malfoy with his ever faithful Narcissa at his side.

"J-Just leave us alone M-malfoy" Molly stuttered she was obviously as terrifed as I was and they knew it "Get out of our face Prewett this has nothing to do with you" he said glaring at Molly "we have unfinished business with this _filth_" he spat

Terrified Molly looked at me and I nodded my head just the slightest bit to let her know I was okay if she ran, which she did as soon as she saw my nod as fast her legs could carry her (she was vertically challenged too unfortunately). Turning my attention to the bullies I decided to take a risk

"HOLY COW! what ith THAT!" I yelled pointing off down the hall and they fell for it. When their heads were both turned I ran for it (in all my 5 foot tall glory) in the opposite direction

"What is what?" I heard Narcissa say stupidly before I turned the corner absolutely hauling hiney.

"Raspalitoreis!" I yelled when I got to the fat lady swinging open I ran in and leaned against the wall in the common room panting as I slumped against the wall

"What's up with you?" a girl said obviously startled by the fact I had just run in panting (I wasn't in the best of shape in fact I was more often then not drastically underweight but never mind that)

"oh *pant* nothing *pant* much, just running *pant*for my *pant* life from the *pant* Slytherin trio *pant*" I said feeling dizzy from my obvious out-of-shapeness "What's your name?" I asked

"Lily, Lily Evans, did you say the Slytherin trio? Gosh how did you get away? What's your name?" she said jabbering on in a slightly annoying fashion

"uhm… my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Williams, and I got away by pulling the- WHAT IS THAT!" I yelled "trick" I said giggling as she turned to look where I was pointing

"Ahh got me that time, just like the Marauders I see. Want to sit?" she asked politely

"sure…" I said wondering what she was up to

**Chapter 7 is DONE!! Now please review, I'm disappointed in you all last chapter I got one measly review! ONE! So I'm going to hold the next chapter hostage until I get at least 20 reviews. At least.**

**~Jasmin the Disappointed Critic from Hell**


	9. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I do not own the potter world.**

**Okay fine I give in. you all suck. And my house has been decimated due to claustrophobic Stephanie, so I feed you the filler chapter : (**

Lily and I sat in that common room sipping cocoa, until past midnight, talking to each other, about how I had no siblings and no father to speak of but a Muggle mum and how she had a father, a sister, a mum, and several aunts and uncles, until our little chat was adjourned by McGonagall for staying up too late, but even then we kept talking until we were attack by charmed pillows. By the time it was morning I had become pseudo-best friends with Lily Evans.

Going down to breakfast I went down with my only two true friends (cue group glare at THEM) we sat and chatted while we ate our meal sending an occasional glare their way before walking together back up the stairs to pack for the Holiday break and to go home on the train. Packing our bags Lily and I came across a box on my bed

"Lily is this yours?" I asked

"What the box?" Lily said

"Yeah"

"No I don't think so; it's too expensive looking for it to be mine"

"And its WAY too expensive for me, think it could be Alice's?"

"Probably, I bet it's from Frank" Lily giggled "lets put it on her bed, she'll find it if she comes back up for it."

"Good idea"

We finished packing and dragged our trunks down the stairs before making our good byes and piling onto the train.

Changing back into my Muggle clothes I pulled on some bright orange hot pants and a white 'Mexican' peasant blouse (yeah I was SO fashionable). Oh how I missed pants! But in Hogwarts it's the cloak or nothing, I mean I missed wearing pants or even –shock horror- skirts for nine months out of the year, anything to get past the monotony of cloak after cloak after cloak. At least you couldn't discriminate that much with black cloaks, they all looked the same, and everyone wore them no matter the weather. Boy and girls alike wore the same cloaks, no sweaters or jackets or skirts or pants just long black cloaks. Thank GAWD I didn't come from a wizard family, or I'd have to wear them all year long, the sticky nasty sweatiness that was the black cloak.

Watching the scenery zoom by I dozed off only to be prodded awake by Lily when we reached the station

"Steph? Steph wake up we're here" she said poking me from the other end of the cabin we were in as she had also learnt the hard way that you don't mess with while I was sleeping.

"Gowaymum…" I muttered before turning over

"Steph now, we're at the station" she said

Rubbing my eyes I found that we really were at the station "Oh sugar! Thanks Lily" hugging each other we both promised to owl each other as soon as possible.

Walking through the barrier I saw my mother instantly, she didn't stand out exactly like the wizards did but she got more attention as she had a loose 2-3 foot radius about her that may or not have been because she was talking to herself, or may have been that she looked a bit worse for wear, or perhaps that she was sitting cross legged on the floor looking through some weird looking cards that had weird names on them… I could have sworn one said something like 'Frankfurter Spectacular' which oddly resembled a pineapple with pork product stapled to it- but it must have been my imagination, no person in their right mind would do that to a pineapple? Right?

My Mum and I drove home in our poor beaten up ford pinto and went our separate ways when we got home. Yes sir just an average day at my house, a rather silent one but still, it was home sweet home. When I went up to my room I found the horror of all horrors in my room:

There were countless plastic pigs made out of bleach bottles, big ones, little ones with fake eyelashes, some had sweaters and glasses, the combinations were endless

Turning around I noticed in all the corners and on all the tables there were at least two or three of the demon-pigs they were freaking EVERYWHERE. Starting to freak out I walked downstairs I called to my mum

"Mum, would you care to explain why there is demo- I mean plastic pigs everywhere?"

"Oh Gosh I see you met my babies" she said before I noticed she had a another demon-pig strapped to her chest like a baby "lets see now I have Petunia, and Marjory, and oh I see you've met Peter here, he's the baby of the family, and then there is Demy, and Justin, and Alice, and oh gosh sounds like my fish balls are burning!" she called as she ran back to the kitchen when I noticed she had another pig strapped to her back.

"Fish… Balls?" I said following her into the kitchen, trying to figure out what the heck they were

"Oh gosh yes, they're a recipe I got from the nice lady across the street, I got lots more if you'd like to see them" she said shoving a whole deck of cards in my hands before tending to her 'fish balls'. Shuddering in what might be horror I walked back into the living room before stopping on the first one that said 'fluffy mackerel pudding'… what the f- never mind it must be a typo…

Oh foolish a hope that was as I was soon subjected to 'Inspiration soup' (The soup for cults!) and Chicken liver bake (with your loved ones ashes included in picture) but then I reached the horror that is Marcy's "Enchilada" (you too can have burnt meat and wilted lettuce on burnt toast!) and the 'chilled celery log' (which had an ominous meat grinder in the photo). I could only hope that my dear beloved mother would not serve this to me. Is that too much to hope for?

**Yes Stephanie, yes it is too much to hope for! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes this is just filler I just had to put something in so Stephanie wouldn't destroy my house *mutters angrily about broken Television, fridge, kitchenaid mixer, and Ceiling fan*, but sadly for her these are actual recipes from 1974 and here is the link: ****www**** (Dot) candyboots (dot) com/wwcards (dot) html just delete the spaces and put in the dots and you too can have the horrible night mares about the Frankfurter Spectacular and ceramic animals.**


	10. To rewrite or not to rewrite?

My Dear Readers,

I apologize for the long break between updates and I'm sorry to say this is not an update either : (. However I am currently rewriting Invisible girl as we speak as I do not really like how she's turning out. In my head she's become too… dependant. And she's too Mary-Sueish. She's not the independent female character with a devil-may-care attitude that I was hoping at project her as. Instead she's become a pity object, with a slight save-the-maiden complex. Therefore I shall rewrite and depending on how the readers review (and you must review or I will just scrap this and walk away from this FOREVER!) I may just keep writing this. However the readers want I shall write and shall attempt to update regularly.

Sincerely,

~Jasmin the Critic from Hell


	11. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter. There are you happy?**

**TADA!! Here it is the next chapter!**

Sitting down at my lovely mother's dinner table it was a stark difference between her table and the one at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts you could count on having one of the best meals of your life, at the right temperature, at the right time. At my Mothers house dinner was late even though she called up the stairs to say it was ready, it was cold and it consisted of several indistinguishable grayish-pinkish-roundish rubbery blobs that smelled faintly of rotten fish on my plate that I could have sworn tried to crawl away while my mother was not looking. All in all not a very pleasant meal, not that I could tell my mother that

"No, No mum its fine, I've never had anything quite like it, the texture is… interesting, yeah…um interesting" I said not quite lying about it, as it was like nothing I had ever tasted before and never wanted to again. EVER.

"Oh gosh glad to see you like it, there is more, would you like seconds?"

"NO!" I yelled before realizing what I had just said "um… heh… what I meant is its so filling, I couldn't possibly have another bite… I'm stuffed… no really mum I'm-" I tried to protest as she heaped another portion onto my plate "… stuffed"

"So how is school?" she asked trying to make small talk which was very unusual of her

"It's great… I made some lovely friends" I said suspiciously, wondering what she was up to, as the only time she made small talk was when she was about to say something big that I may or may not like.

"that's nice dear… say do you remember that nice boy you met last summer? I think his name was Rupert or Riley…"

"You mean Richard Rankin?" I said getting a warning signal from my gut, but that could have just been dinner not agreeing with my stomach

"That's right Richard Rankin, such a sweet boy, and he and I were wondering if, since you're home for the holidays if you would go to the Winter Ball with him, and I said that since you were home from your boarding school, that you would go with him." She said

"You said what?" I asked as I could feel the blood drain from my face while I dropped my fork that bounced with the blobby rubbery mass otherwise known as my dinner on the end.

"Well I thought it would be nice for you to meet some boys your age, and well socialize a bit. You're always at school, so thought it would be good for you" she said trying to make it sound like a good thing "and besides Richard has had the biggest crush on you since last summer

"But mum… Richard Rankin? Really? I mean he's a bit…" while I continue searching for a suitable word to describe him in a G rated way to my mother I suppose I sound tell you a bit about him. Richard Rankin is a very tall stick, has a major sweating problem (imagine Niagara falls made of sweat and you have a visual of his shirt armpit area) and was (probably still is) a self-proclaimed 'ladies man' and also has the inability to stand up to his mother, good lord he was the biggest mama's boy there ever was but never mind that I was going to say no and that was that.

"Stephanie, don't be difficult, besides I already found you a dress. No don't you give me that look young lady! I got it from the attic; it was a dress I wore to a dance when I was your age it should fit you fine. The dance is tomorrow night and you will be there." She said in an abnormally… well normal tone. She didn't sound like the kind of person who collected recipe cards or had tendencies to talk to herself or even the kind of person who prided herself upon making and collecting bleach bottle pigs: she sounded normal, like she did back before daddy left. Back when she took her medicine. My mother misreading my expression as usual (which was of complete and utter shock) thinking that I was excited said "since your so gosh darn excited I'll go get your dress" she said going back to her normal slightly insane mum I was used to

Following her up the stairs we came to the forbidden realm for me: the attic. I had been forbidden from going up there because it held too many bad memories for my mum and I. while I waited at the bottom of the pull down ladder to the attic I heard my mum shuffling about until after a sickening fifteen minutes I heard her come back down the ladder with a dusty brown bag in her arms that was about medium length.

She took the item out of the bag to show a very pretty brown dress. The dress itself was a deep brown and had tiny white dots on it everywhere; it also had a pretty turquoise sash and cardigan with long sleeves. All in all it would be perfect… if not for it being too big.

"Well… go on! Try it! I paid half a fortune for it in that little consignment shop"

Walking to the one bathroom I put on the dress and had to hold it up on top but the bottom part fit okay thankfully because of the sash (which was about as tight as it could possibly go and was still a bit loose. Unfortunately the dress itself had no sleeves and my mother was holding the cardigan down the hall. Slightly panicking and as nervous as all get out I yelled down the hall

"Mum? Can you pass me the cardigan?"

"Why dear? Can't you walk down the hall? Is something wrong?" she replied

"Uh no… nothing's wrong just uh I-I don't want to ruin the effect by showing it to you without the cardigan"

"Oh, alright love, here is the nice pretty cardigan" she said passing the cardigan to me

Sighing in relief I pulled it on happy that I wouldn't need to explain my mysteriously bruised arms.

Walking out of the bathroom, I heard my Mother gasp and say "Love, you look wonderful! It's a bit big but you look so much like me when I was able to wear that dress! Minus the hair of course." she happily cooed

"That's great mum… uh… well it's getting late and I need to figure out something to do to my hair before I have to go to the dance tomorrow night"

"All right dear, would you like some help cutting your hair?"

"No!" I said, saying it louder then I meant to. "No mum it'll be fine, I'm sure it'll be good enough for the dance or at the very least government work when I'm done with it."

"Alright dear, don't stay up too late young lady." My mother called with a slightly disappointed tone to her voice.

Now I just had to go to the kitchen to see a drawer about some scissors.

**YAY! You guys have NO IDEA how hard this was for me to write! And yes I know it's filler but its important filler. Reviews make me update faster, so I'm counting on you all to REVIEW!!**

**~Jasmin**


	12. Authors note

To whom this may concern.

As you may or not be aware, my sister Jasmin was in a car accident that cost her, because of it she had to have both legs amputated and had major trauma to her spinal cord and nervous system. Unfortunately this was only the beginning of her troubles. Because of a severe allergic reaction to one her medications, she went into anaphylactic shock and passed into a comatose state on September 2nd 2009. She passed away November 1st 2009. She was just barely sixteen. Her birthday was October 28Th.

She adored writing, and it made her life easier after the accident. And although her life was short she was a happy girl. The sound she would make when she received a review was unforgettable. She would want to let you all know that she cherished and adored every review, and all of her readers.

Sincerely,

Jasmin the critic from hell's sister,  
Moyra Wicketson.


End file.
